Sentry bot (Fallout 3)
Enclave sentry bot Presidential metro sentinal unit |affiliation =United States Armed Forces Private Security |location =Capital Wasteland Anchorage Reclamation simulation Presidential metro Adams Air Force Base |image =Sentry bot.png |image desc =Gatling laser sentry bot |actor =Wes Johnson |dialogue =CrSentryBotGL.txt }} |content2= |content3= |content4= |content5= }} Sentry bots are a model of robot found in the Capital Wasteland in 2277. Background Characteristics Specifications Sentry bots have two arms equipped with powerful weapons: a minigun or Gatling laser on their right, and a missile launcher on their left. All models have wheeled tripod legs. They are programmed with an authoritative and professional military personality, in contrast to the "gung-ho" patriotic personality of the Mister Gutsy. Gameplay attributes Sentry bots are the highest-level robots in Fallout 3; they are extremely durable, possessing as much health as a deathclaw but lacking a weak point that could be targeted for additional damage. In fact, their heads are more durable than their torsos, though targeting the head yields a greater chance of a Critical Hit. Like other robots, sentry bots are equipped with a combat inhibitor and will frenzy if it's disabled. Exploiting this weakness can be helpful in dispatching other enemies, since sentry bots are among the most powerful foes in the game. Although they are quite fast, they have a slow turning rate, which can be used to the player's advantage. Sentry bots are among the toughest enemies in the game, and present a serious threat to any low level player unlucky enough to encounter one. It is not uncommon to find sentry bots roaming the Capital Wasteland in groups of two or three at higher levels. These robots are mobile fortresses; their high level of health and lethality makes them the preeminent fighting machines of the Capital wastes. Variants Sentry bot Sentry bots come in many different guises, distinguishable by their paint, which shows their affiliation: Enclave, Brotherhood Outcasts, United States Armed Forces, etc. (Outcast) |level =12 |perception =7 |hp =500 |dr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee (22 ) |attack2 =Missile launcher (20 ) |attack3 =Gatling laser (6 ) |ability1 = Radiation resist. 100% |ability2 = Poison resist. 100% |items =* Missiles * Electron charge pack * Fission battery * Scrap metal }} Enclave sentry bot Significantly darker in appearance, wearing matte black paint and dark red sensors, the Enclave model hosts improved systems. They appear at Raven Rock, as well as alongside certain Enclave squads found in the wasteland. In Broken Steel, they are encountered guarding sections of the Adams Air Force Base. |level =12 |perception =7 |hp =500 |dr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee (20 ) |attack2 =Missile launcher (20 ) |attack3 =Minigun (9 ) |ability1 = Radiation resist. 100% |ability2 = Poison resist. 100% |items =* Missiles * 5mm rounds * Fission battery * Scrap metal }} |base id = |level =12 |perception =7 |hp =500 |dr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee (20 ) |attack2 =Missile launcher (20 ) |attack3 =Gatling laser (6 ) |ability1 = Radiation resist. 100% |ability2 = Poison resist. 100% |items =* Missiles * Electron charge packs * Fission battery * Scrap metal }} Strike team sentry bot The most expensive option for recruitment in Operation: Anchorage is a winterized minigun variant sentry bot, costing 4 recruitment markers. In addition to the minigun variant, there is a Gatling laser equipped winterized sentry bot that was cut from Operation: Anchorage. |level =3 |perception =7 |hp =300 |dr =0 |aggression =1 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee (20 ) |attack2 =Missile launcher (20 ) |attack3 =Minigun (9 ) |ability1 = Radiation resist. 100% |ability2 = Poison resist. 100% |items =* Missiles * Electron charge packs * Fission battery * Scrap metal }} |base id = |level =3 |perception =7 |hp =300 |dr =0 |aggression =1 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee (22 ) |attack2 =Missile launcher (20 ) |attack3 =Gatling laser (6 ) |ability1 = Radiation resist. 100% |ability2 = Poison resist. 100% |items =* Missiles * Electron charge packs * Fission battery * Scrap metal }} U.S. Army sentry bot Military robots from before the Great War, painted in the characteristic olive green of the U.S. Army. They can be encountered at Fort Constantine, the National Guard depot and occasionally wandering around the Wasteland. |level =12 |perception =7 |hp =500 |dr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee (22 ) |attack2 =Missile launcher (20 ) |attack3 =Gatling laser (6 ) |ability1 = Radiation resist. 100% |ability2 = Poison resist. 100% |items =* Missiles * Electron charge packs * Fission battery * Scrap metal }} |level =12 |perception =7 |hp =500 |dr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee (22 ) |attack2 =Missile launcher (20 ) |attack3 =Minigun (9 ) |ability1 = Radiation resist. 100% |ability2 = Poison resist. 100% |items =* Missiles * 5mm rounds * Fission battery * Scrap metal }} Presidential metro sentinal unit This unique sentry bot is encountered in Broken Steel at the end of the Presidential metro, near the metro to the Adams Air Force Base. It possesses the main fuse, which is needed to repair the nearby powerbox for the metro. unit |base id = |level =12 |perception =7 |hp =500 |dr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee (22 ) |attack2 =Missile launcher (20 ) |attack3 =Gatling laser (6 ) |ability1 = Radiation resist. 100% |ability2 = Poison resist. 100% |items =* Missiles * Electron charge packs * Fission battery * Scrap metal * Main fuse }} Notable sentry bots * Sparky, found in the mobile base crawler Notes * While the head of a sentry bot is the smallest part of its body, it has an increased chance for a successful hit in V.A.T.S., even when at great distances with any sort of firearm, though it can be difficult to select the head on the PC version. * Using the Robotics Expert perk on a hostile sentry bot will give the player character the option to talk to it or shut it down. If the talk option is selected, the bot will only say "Do not interfere with security operations." The player character can also "talk" to a sentry bot without the perk, which will lead to the same dialogue. * A sentry bot can be found in Big Town. Fixing it is one of the options for helping the residents fight off the attacking super mutants after the completion of the quest, Big Trouble in Big Town. * There is a sentry bot guarding the Citadel which will disappear after the Take it Back! quest is finished. If destroyed prior to this, however, it will respawn, giving you a limitless supply of scrap metal, missiles, and whatever else it may carry. * Upon finishing The Superhuman Gambit, the Mechanist's robots will remain in the street (if they were destroyed previously). One or both will be sentry bots at higher levels. * There are two sentry bots in the Control Room of Raven Rock guarding the entrance to the room where President Eden can be found. They will attack the two hostile Enclave soldiers, killing them. Like other sentry bots, they can be shut down, but destroying them grants the player character with only 1 experience point and negative Karma. These sentry bots also have a unique piece of dialogue, saying, "The president will see you now." * As with other types of robots, pulse grenades are especially effective against a sentry bot. * A collectible model of the Fallout 3 sentry bot can be found in Fallout 4. Notable quotes Sentry bots possess an authoritative array of speech programming, though it mainly expresses its current programming out loud, much like the protectron. However, sentry bots have a deeper voice, instilling fear in all. * * * * * * * Bugs * Outcast sentry bots will always spawn with the Gatling laser arm, despite resources for the minigun variants being present. * If you disable the sentry bot (using the Robotics Expert perk), the sentry bot will be disabled but will keep on performing the animation where it is disabled. Gallery Sentry bot.png|Gatling laser sentry bot Minigun sentry bot.png|Minigun sentry bot Fo3BS Enclave sentry bot.png|Enclave Gatling laser sentry bot Enclave sentry bot minigun.png|Enclave minigun sentry bot Outcast sentry bot.png|Outcast sentry bot Military sentry bot.png|Gatling laser military sentry bot Military sentry bot minigun.png|Minigun military sentry bot Fo3OA Winterized sentry bot.png|Winterized sentry bot OA_Winterized_Sentry_bot.png| Gatling laser Outcast sentry bot minigun.png| Minigun Outcast sentry bot Sentry bot CA1.jpg|Concept art by Adam Adamowicz Sentry bot CA2.jpg|Finalized turnaround of the sentry bot Sentry bot CA3.jpg Sentry bot CA4.jpg Sentry bot CA5.jpg Sentry bot CA6.jpg FO3_Sentry_Bot.jpg|Sentry bot attack Outcast_Sentry_Bot.jpg|Outcast sentry bot in the field Category:Fallout 3 robots and computers Category:Broken Steel robots and computers Category:Operation: Anchorage robots and computers de:Wachbot es:Robot centinela (Fallout 3) it:Robot Sentinella pl:Robot strażniczy RNK ru:Робот-охранник (Fallout 3) uk:Робот-охоронець (Fallout 3) zh:Sentry Bot (辐射3)